For The Love Of A Daughter
by heckyeahrandom-things
Summary: The music starts to play, and as expected the crowd went silent. She went out the stage. She could feel all the eyes on her, of course who'd expect that Sakura Kinomoto could sing, and even cover for Mei Ling! "Father, this is for you." She whispered to the microphone for everyone to hear. For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato Rated for themes and language


My first story. It would mean so much if you would criticize not too much. :)

**For The Love Of A Daughter**

"Good evening students of Seijuu High! Tonight's Winter Festival will begin shortly after this intermission number. Are you ready?!"

The crowd has gone insane, they were waiting for Li Mei Ling, but she couldn't make it. The microphone was passed to her.

"Give it up for Sakura Kinomoto!"

_"You're home late. Again."_

_"Boss has been so damn frustrating, is there food left?"_

_"It's in the oven. What's this?" she held his collar. His collar was stained red. Another night with another woman she thought._

_He yanked away from her and went to the kitchen._

The music starts to play, and as expected the crowd went silent. She went out the stage. She could feel all the eyes on her, of course who'd expect that Sakura Kinomoto could sing, and even cover for Mei Ling!

"Father, this is for you." She whispered to the microphone for everyone to hear.

_"Bullshit!" Her mother was openly crying now, sobbing even._

_"What is your problem?! Gad damn it! It's always Fujitaka this! Fujitaka that! You! What the hell are you doing?! You can't even walk straight!"_

_Her green eyes widened. Her mother was disabled because of her, and now they are fighting over that? She couldn't help her tears from falling. Even if she was so young, her mind matured fast enough because of the accident. She couldn't erase the memory from her mind._

She was scanning the crowd, she was looking for something or someone she could lay her eyes on. The ground looked perfect but she heard a hiss from her left.

"Sakura! Look at the audience!" Terada-sensei half shouted.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes landed on an unruly mop of brown locks.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_"Come here!"_

_"Please stop, it hurts – you're hurting me!"_

_Another screech was heard. Behind the door stood their youngest daughter, she slowly sat down and waited for her mother's screams to calm down. But this time it was different, she heard her pleading as if she was begging for her life._

_"That's it!" her father snapped._

_A gun shot was heard._

_She heard footsteps, she didn't realize her father was headed to the door. She was too late, her father already opened the door revealing her to him._

_She could see his eyes burning with anger._

_"What did you hear?" he seethed._

_Too scared to move, or even breathe she didn't answer. He slapped her, and that night was the start._

She remembered that night so clear. How could she forget? Her own father was touching her. He was hurting her.

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward_

_She was currently in third grade, and she just found a new friend. She managed to give him a smile, she gave him her name and he gave her his. Syaoran. Li Syaoran. A new friend, she was happy for a while._

_When she came home she found her dad drunk and asleep on the couch._

_At least this day had passed without a beating she thought._

She closed her eyes once more. Trying to pluck out emotions from her, but she knew that she was overflowing with emotions already. After all, this was her song.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_It became her routine. She wakes up either with a slap or she faces an angry face, her father's shouting never falters. It was always like that. He was always like that. Why was her father acting like that she thought. Maybe it was the accident. Maybe it was my mother's death. Maybe it was me. Or my brother's disappearing._

_Her school was the only haven she had. At least she was not being bullied. She was just invisible. No friends, except one._

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_"You have another bruise. Sakura, what's really happening?" his eyes were hidden from her view, his bangs were covering them._

_"It's nothing. Don't worry. I just bumped into something."_

_"You can't just bump into something and end up having this bruise so big!" He yanked her sleeve revealing the hideous bruise._

_She winced but she let him hold her hand._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_"Sakura, where the hell are you going?!" he came running._

_"Fine! Go away! Never come fucking back you slut!"_

_"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry!" She was crying._

_It was right after her graduation in Tomoeda elementary, she and Syaoran had this all planned. With her father in school and no one left in the house, Wei gathered all her things._

_She ran away. Not ran away, she just left her home. She moved out. She came to live with Syaoran and Wei. Syaoran said that it was for her sake, and for his sake too. He said he'd die of worry for her. She laughed it off at first, but he became protective, so protective._

She opened her eyes again. Her eyes landed on a silhouette, she knew that. But how could it be?

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back what we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_"Sakura." He called her by her name. That was a first._

_"Please come home."_

_She ended the call. Her father knew where she was but he did not dare try and barge in the Li Mansion. She was bombarded with his calls in the first few weeks of her stay, he was angry. But now he frequently called her, pleading her to come back._

_"Stop."_

_Even without looking she knew it was Syaoran._

_"Stop thinking about it. He's just going to abuse you again."_

_I looked up to him. "Why are you so kind to me? I don't-"_

_"No. You deserve this. You don't deserve him."_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_She snuck out that night. It was her father's birthday after all. She just wanted to see how he's doing._

_The sight shocked her, there were so many people in her home! She didn't dare go in. She was lurking in the dark and found her way to the back door. She was about to come in but heard her father laughing._

_"She's somewhere there probably fucking that Li kid." He laughed again._

_She was upset about what her father said. She was so upset she ran as fast as she can._

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_It was raining hard. She didn't care, she was numb now._

_Numb because of the cold, numb because of the distraught she was feeling._

_Her eyes were drooping. She really wasn't feeling anything._

_"Sakura!"_

_And now she's hallucinating she thinks._

_Another call and blackness engulfed her._

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_She slowly opened her eyes. It was too bright, looks like the sun was up and about._

_"You're awake. Finally." Syaoran sighed._

_She looked at him. Dark circles were under his eyes. She scooted father to the side of the bed and motioned him to lie down there._

_"No. You need rest."_

_"So do you." She countered._

_"Please." Knowing that he wouldn't budge, she tried to stand up._

_"Where are you going?" He was startled by her actions, but she was more startled by the nauseating sensation that overwhelmed her. If it wasn't for Syaoran she would've fallen flat on the floor._

_"I was going to make you food. You look like you haven't eaten." She whispered._

_His eyes softened and laid her down to bed again._

_"Tell you what, I'll sleep with you, and then we can eat. You still need rest."_

_He tucked them both in bed. He pulled the sheets up and she snuggled to him._

_He watched her as her breathing evened out._

_"I love you." He whispered, not knowing that he was heard._

_"I love you too." She whispered back and snuggled deeper in his embrace._

The man was walking towards the stage. She tried to make out his face but the spotlight shielded her eyes.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

It was him. Her father was there inside her campus, watching her. His mere presence made her shake with so many emotions. Suddenly there was one emotion clear to her. She was angry.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

Her eyes locked with his. She could see that he was neat, his clothes looked like they were ironed. He looks fresh, like he just turned thirty again.

_Oh father, please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

As soon as her song ended she heard the applause. She walked towards the back stage. Terada-sensei gave her a pat on the shoulder telling her she did a great job. Mei Ling was there too, she gave her a hug. She tried to smile but they saw it, and they said that she could rest now.

She could rest now.

She was planning to for a while.

She was going to rest now. And this time it would be for good.

I'd leave you alone now, father.


End file.
